


Falta de costumbre

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-21
Updated: 2007-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Después de una derrota Yagyuu y Niou se reúnen.





	Falta de costumbre

A diferencia de muchas otras parejas de dobles ellos no tienen ningún tipo de ritual después de un partido, aparte de celebrar junto a los demás por un triunfo más y encaminarse a sus respectivas casas para descansar, ya que una victoria siempre es seguida de un duro entrenamiento.

En Rikkai nadie piensa en dormirse en los laureles de la gloria por un sólo día.

Acostumbrados como están a no perder no saben como reaccionar cuando esto sucede.

Kirihara patea piedras mientras camina en silencio, Yanagi murmura para sí mismo, Sanada camina rápidamente con los puños apretados, Yukimura insistió en quedarse solo en las canchas, Marui y Jackal se excusaron minutos atrás y nadie se molestó en preguntarles a donde irían.

Ellos se comportan como siempre. En la intersección se despiden -sin obtener respuesta de los demás- y regresan a sus casas.

Yagyuu no consigue dormir.

El futon es demasiado incómodo y la luz que se filtra por las cortinas es demasiado brillante; eso es razón suficiente para salir de su habitación y bajar a la sala.

El como termina caminando al azar por las calles después de eso no parece importante, por lo deja su mente en blanco y continua a paso lento, deteniéndose sólo cuando ve una conocida figura desgarbada sentada en el suelo, frente a un supermercado, con dos botellas intactas junto a él.

—Niou-kun... —es lo único que dice en cuanto se acerca, a pesar de que lo que quiere es preguntar que está haciendo allí a tal hora de la noche.

El peliblanco no parece sorprendido de su aparición, ya que alza su cabeza y le dedica una mueca que no alcanza a pasar por sonrisa.

—Mi hermana estaba haciendo mucho ruido —comenta, como si hubiese leído la mente de Yagyuu, quien acepta la excusa y se sienta junto a él, agradeciendo como todo caballero debe hacer cuando Niou le entrega una de las bebidas.

La falta de conversación después de eso no es extraña, ya que no tienen nada de que hablar.

Al levantarse lo hacen en coordinación y mientras andan por las solitarias calles parece que sólo hay un par de pies y no dos.  
Yagyuu sabe que Niou está intentando caminar sigilosamente y a duras penas contiene una sonrisa, ya que puede imaginar que es lo que su compañero está pensando en ese momento.

Cuando llegan al punto en el que deben despedirse, Yagyuu duda y en vez de decir el acostumbrado "Hasta luego" espera.

—No se repetirá —son las últimas palabras de Niou, dichas con firmeza a pesar de su usual actitud indiferente, antes de continuar en dirección a su hogar.

Yagyuu le da la razón en su mente antes de encaminarse a su casa de igual manera. Esta vez se queda dormido en cuanto su cabeza toca la almohada.


End file.
